In prior art, a single apparatus may equip with one or more microphones (mics for short) for receiving sound. For example, a cell phone includes a hand-held main mic, a loudspeaking-mode main mic, and a noise-reduction mic. Other apparatuses vary in the number of microphones.
At present, most of the existing apparatuses primarily receive sound in a passive manner, i.e., they are statically located in certain positions, and receive sound when detecting the sound. However, the effect of the sound received in this manner is not favorable. If the sound comes from a direction in non-ideal conditions, the received sound is not ideal, either, which may further cause a great difficulty in the subsequent identification of the sound.
The prior art has a disadvantage as follows.
Most of the existing apparatuses receive sound statically such that the received sound is not ideal.